laustin, aussly, rally, or raura?
by cereda.byrd
Summary: austin and ally start dating but what happens when ross and laura come into the picture
1. Chapter 1

**Ally's pov**

"**hey ally"**

"**Hey austin'**

"**so you have our new song yet?"**

"**yeah here"**

"**wanna sing it"**

"**sure"** **I played it safe,**

**I kept my foot up on the break,**

**I never really took a chance in life, and didn't live for today.**

**Aw girl and then I met you,**

**opened my eye to something new,**

**you know you set me free like no one else,**

**and got me acting a fool.**

**Don't you know you changed my life, **

**girl coz now I'm living and It feels so right yeaaaaah!**

**You got my heart beat pumping and it's going insane,**

**you got me jumping out of airoplanes,**

**And that's why...**

**I'm crazy it's true, Crazy for you!**

**You got me base jump livin and I can't look down**

**You know you short circuit my brain**

**I can't lie...**

**I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!**

**Midnight dipping in the pool,**

**sinking out up on the roof**

**you're unpredictable and girl thats what...**

**That's what I love about you.**

**Don't you know you changed my life, **

**girl coz now I'm living and it feels so right yeaaaaah!**

**{ From: .net }**

**You got my heart beat pumping and it's going insane,**

**you got me jumping out of airoplanes,**

**And that's why...**

**I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!**

**you got me base jump livin and I can't look down**

**You know you short circuit my brain**

**I can't lie...**

**I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!**

**I... Didn't lose my mind when I fell for you**

**And aaaaaaaaI'm gonna love you girl like you never knew... (woah)**

**Don't you know you changed my life, girl coz **

**now I'm living and You got my heart beat pumping and it's going insane,**

**you got me jumping out of airoplanes,**

**And that's why...**

**I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!**

**you got me base jump livin and I can't look down**

**You know you short circuit my brain**

**I can't lie...**

**I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!**

**I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!**

"**hey ally that song is great"**

"**tthanks"**

"**how'd you come up with that?"**

"**well my old friend helped me right it"**

"**who's your friend"**

"**his name is ross" I don't know why but I think Austin got a little mad when I mentioned ross. "hey Austin you ok?'**

"**Y-yeah"**

"**ok hey he and his family are coming to visit you can meet them"**

"**ok"**

"**ally!"**

"**ross!". They both run and give each other big hugs.**

"**ally this is my brother riker and rocky, my sister rydel, and my friend rattliff"**

"**hi"**

"**and we have another surprise have you heared of the band r5?"**

"**yeah"**

"**well that's us"**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"**AND I have a new girl friend"**

"**who?"**

"**laura"**

"**hi"**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"**NO WAY"**

"**yes way"**

"**ally do you want to introduce us to some one?"**

" **oh yeah guy's this is Austin he's my partner"**

"**h-hi"**

"**hi I'm laura"**

"**Austin"**

"**so Austin do you want to maybe go out some time?"**

"**aren't you dating ross"**

"**yeah but I mean as friends"**

"**sure"**


	2. Chapter 2

"**so ross how long have you and laura been dating?"**

"**well we're not really dating"**

"**what?"**

"**well the press think we are so where ever we are we act like we're dating"**

"**ok um.. ross I know that this might be awkward but I've always liked you"**

"**reall y so what do you say about going out to dinner with me"**

"**um ….. sorry but I'm dating Austin"**

"**ok I'll call you later"**

**As I'm walking home I see the strangest thing I see Austin and Laura and Austin's holding Laura's hand so I assume that they're on a date. I can't belive him I thought he really liked me so I go home in tears.**

**Austins pov**

"**hey Austin thanks for not taking this awkwardly"**

"**no problem we're not on a date"**

"**yeah"**

"**are you ok?"**

"**well no"**

"**what's wrong?"**

" **well it's just that I really do like you but I didn't want to tell you because of ally"**

"**laura fi I had know I would have still hang out with you but I would have talked to you about this to"**

"**austin I don't want to cause trouble with you and ally so I'm gonna leave"**

"**leave you can't leave"**

"**I have to " **

**Austin wipes off a tear from laura's face and bends down and kisses laura's cheek. "listen you can't leave we love you we'll miss you"**

"**ok I won't leave"**

"**bye"**

"**bye"**

**Next day **

"**hey ally"**

"…**."**

"**ally?"**

"…"

"**ally please talk to me say something"**

"**we're done"**

"…"

"**now who's speakless"**


	3. Chapter 3

"ally wha- why?"

"Austin I thought you really liked me but it was all a lie"

"no ally I really do like you"

"yeah right"

"ally why?"

"leave me alone"

"hey Austin"

"Hey"

"What's wrong?"

"Ally broke up with me"

"Oh Austin I'm so sorry"

"don't your not fault"

"well are you gonna do something?"

"no if she doesn't want to be with me then I have to accept it"

"oh Austin"

"it's time for me to move on"

"That's the sprit"

"thanks"

"austin I forgot something"

"what?"

"I want my necklace back"

"here"

"thanks"

"wow"


End file.
